Larki Motors Company
L.M.C (Larki Motors Company) or L.V.C (Larki Vehicles Company) is a state owned car manufacturer of Arkistan founded in 1902 and the national car manufacturer based in Gorod Baliq that build SUV's, pickup trucks, buses, trucks for the Asian, South American, Australian, and African market (but also import SUV's in Europe and North America). Logo Lineup (old and new models) * L.M.C Ivanov (1975) (Dodge Monaco under license (CKD)) (come also in a wagon, pickup/ute, coupe, convertible and shooting brake versions). * L.M.C Perm (1982) succesor of the Ivanov but it's basically a modernized Ivanov with the (copied) front end from a 1981 Skoda 105 with a mix of a 1980 Dodge Diplomat. * L.M.C Leningrad (1995) a modern car built with Chrysler (take the design cue from a Citroën ZX and a Austin Maestro with a little mix of a Plymouth Sundance). * L.M.C Balik (1958) a pickup truck that look like a woodie pickup truck but with a soviet design and a strong reputation. * L.M.C Magadan (1963) a cheap compact convertible that look like a Peugeot 404 convertible and a Austin-Healey. * L.M.C Popov (1978) a sport coupe also imported in North America, South America, Australia, New Zealand and Europe * L.M.C 1000 (1930) the first model of the 1000 series, a medium pickup truck also avaible as a wagon and a sedan. * L.M.C 1100 (1937) second model of the 1000 series, also come as a panel van, wagon and a sedan. * L.M.C 1200 (1946) third model of the 1000 series, the wagon and sedan versions were dropped on this model, the 1200 only come as a pickup truck and a panel van. * L.M.C 1300 (1951) fourth model of the 1000 series, the wagon and sedan versions were avaible. * L.M.C 1400 (1955) fifth model of the 1000 series, just like the 1200 it does not come as a sedan or a wagon, only as a pickup truck and a panel van. * L.M.C 1500 (1958) sixth model of the 1000 series, unlike it's predecessor, it come as a wagon, sedan, panel van, convertible and coupe and also as a large commercial vehicle. * L.M.C 1600 (1963) seventh model of the 1000 series, it come into any type of versions (include a shooting brake). * L.M.C 1700 (1967) eight model of the 1000 series, the 1700 had a special anniversary version to celebrate the 30th anniversary of the 1000 series (special comfortables seats with a woodie version for both the panel van and the pickup truck). * L.M.C 1800 (1981) ninethy model of the 1000 series, this model is just a facelifted and heavily modernized version of the 1700 * L.M.C Gorod (1974) a luxury sedan built for anyone who can afford it like business man's, governement officials and rich people's. * L.M.C 1900 (1988) tenth model of the 1000 series and the last model of the 1000 series, this model offer a offroader version of the pickup truck with high suspension with a bullbar and roof headlights with a wooden bed, in 2000 it got replaced by the 2000 (which end the 1000 series and start the 2000 series). * L.M.C Pryvet (1994) a small compact that is also avaible as a panel van and a wagon. * L.M.C CCCP (1926) is a luxury torpedo that was made for the governement officials. * L.M.C-Kamaz CTTD (1985) (Commercial Truck Turbo Diesel) Kamaz and L.M.C together developped a multi purpose truck (semi-truck, offroading truck, rally truck, millitary truck). * L.M.C MPSUV (2001) (Multi Purpose Sport Utility Vehicle) is a modern SUV that had a innovative suspension systemed that was from Citroën that was used by multiples polices forces and millitary forces, the design looked modern and it suited more the civilian market, there was more civilian versions sold in some markets than the police and millitary versions combined. * L.M.C MPTDB (2005) (Multi Purpose Turbo Diesel Bus) is a bus avaible in a double decker and articulated bus that use the same engine as the L.M.C-Kamaz CTTD II that is for transit use. * L.M.C-Kamaz CTTD II (2005) (Commercial Truck Turbo Diesel) Kamaz and L.M.C developped a succesor for the strong but old 1985 model, the L.M.C MPTDB also use the same engine as the second generation L.M.C-Kamaz CTTD it also come as offroader ambulance,normal ambulance and a firetruck (in addition of the new millitary, rally, semi-truck and offroading version). * L.M.C Ufa (2008) is a modern cheap compact (that come in a sedan, wagon, convertible, panel van, MPV, small pickup truck and a coupe version) that outsold most of the Lada's and GAZ's in Arkistan because of it's versions and his reliability. Category:Cars Manufacturers Category:Asian Cars Manufacturers Category:Arkistani Cars Manufacturers Category:People's Republic Of Arkistan Category:1900s Category:1902 Category:Companies established in 1902 Category:Fictional companies